Meet me halfway
by kisses rain
Summary: Millicent tiene muy superado a Terence, mucho, demasiado, del todo y no . Ella solo buscaba un poco de trabajo de campo para poder desarrollarse como auror , mas en el camino encuentra a quien siempre fue su gran crush de escuela y todo se desarrolla por inercia desde ahí.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Lo único mio es la idea , los demás es propiedad de Joanne._

 _ **Aviso**_ _: Este fic participa en el I Fest organizado por la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _ **Prompt 93**_ _: En el que Millicent tiene muy superado a Terence, mucho, demasiado, del todo y no._

 _Millones de gracias a mi beta , a quien debo construirle un monumento,_ _ **LadyPinkroses**_

 _ **Meet me halfway**_

 _(Millicent tiene muy superado a Terence)_

Se vuelven a ver un martes cualquiera.

Cuando Millicent inicio una carrera en el cuerpo de aurores, luego de acabada la guerra, estaba convencida de que se la pasaría atrapando criminales, pero no fue así.

Al parecer, a no ser que fueras el mismísimo Harry Potter, cuya experiencia con el mayor mago tenebroso le hacía destacarse dentro del grupo de novatos, tendrías que pasar tus primeros años en el escuadrón, detrás de tu escritorio ordenando papeleo y llenando reportes. No era ni remotamente emocionante.

Por ello, a la primera que el jefe hace referencia a algo de trabajo de campo sobre su más reciente investigación en lo que refiere a apuestas ilegales en campos de Quidditch, Millicent se ofrece de voluntaria junto con Seamus Finnigan para hacer las averiguaciones.

Y es así como ambos se encuentran en pleno partido de Quidditch un soleado martes por la tarde, observando atentos las jugadas una a una, cuando, de un momento a otro, el buscador de uno de los equipos, sin explicación aparente, pierde el control de su escoba y comienza a caer en picado de manera estrepitosa.

Ven al muchacho estrellarse contra el suelo y ser trasladado de emergencia y en estado inconsciente hasta San Mungo. Deciden seguirle la pista porque llevan semanas esperando que se reporte algún incidente parecido en los partidos y hasta ese día no habían tenido suerte.

Cuando al fin los dejan pasar para hacer las preguntas de rigor al hombre que, según les han informado, ya está despierto y en condiciones óptimas, ignorando, claro, que está hospitalizado con un par de huesos rotos y una que otra laceración en la piel.

El hombre que reposa en la camilla tiene barba, la mandíbula un tanto más dura y la piel mucho más bronceada, pero lo reconoce al instante y su sorpresa es inevitable. Lo último que supo de él es que se había marchado de Inglaterra cuando la guerra estalló, sin dejar ningún rastro. Y ahora está ahí frente a ella.

Terence Higgs

—¿Millicent? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _(Mucho)_

La hora se pasa volando.

Luego del estupor inicial y de saludarse como dos tipicos ex compañeros de escuela que no se han visto en un par de años y, ante la mirada incomoda de Finnigan, Milllicent procede como dicta el protocolo.

Durante el transcurso de la conversación que Seamus y ella mantienen con Terence, quien muestra un tono serio todo el tiempo, se entera que él estuvo viviendo en Egipto todo este tiempo y recién lleva en Inglaterra unos seis meses, que es buscador profesional y que, hasta el partido de hoy, donde ha debutado como titular, era parte de la reserva de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

Cuando repasan los eventos del día ya de manera detallada, les cuenta que justo antes de perder el control de su escoba había conseguido divisar a la snitch y que se dirigía a atraparla cuando de un momento a otro, sintió como caía y caía. Todo su relato era muy confuso.

Esa es la cuestión: hechos como la caída de un buscador a punto de atrapar la snitch, un golpeador que se lastima con su propio bate, un guardián que presenta una fuerte confusión en pleno juego o un cazador que termina siendo perseguido por una bludger en el campo de manera incesante se están volviendo muy comunes en los partidos de la Liga de Quidditch. Son eventos sospechosos que terminan influenciando en el resultado final de los partidos y es un secreto a voces que una mafia de apuestas es la responsable.

Tienen muchas sospechas, pero ningún nombre aún.

Ambos se despiden de Terence deseándole una pronta recuperación. Seamus acelera el paso dejándola atrás y, justo antes de cruzar el umbral para salir de la habitación, oye la voz de Terence dirigirse a ella ahora que están a solas, con la misma calidez y afabilidad con la que lo recordaba.

—Fue genial volver a verte.

Ella no podría estar más de acuerdo.

 _(Demasiado)_

Seamus está furioso y ella muy fastidiada.

No han hecho un gran progreso en todo este tiempo, los incidentes siguen ocurriendo en los partidos, pero a pesar que siempre están ahí y tienen una actitud vigilante para lograr hallar al culpable, es en vano, sea quien sea ha logrado pasar desapercibido.

Han conversado con cada jugador que ha sido víctima de un acto parecido y por más que en un primer momento parecen estar dispuestos a testificar, luego se retractan sin explicación o se rehúsan a hablar del todo.

Se nota que están siendo intimidados y que el grupo delictivo que se encuentra detrás es demasiado poderoso por lo cual no se atreven a delatarlos. Y es muy frustrante porque, al paso que van, un día de estos puede costarle la vida a alguien.

Millicent y Seamus exponen la nueva estrategia que tienen en mente para lograr atraparlos en una junta con Kingsley y el resto del equipo, por ello, mientras hacen un recuento tanto de los hechos como de quienes han sido los afectados llegan a la conclusión de que Terence Higgs es una de las pocas personas que ha brindado un testimonio detallado y honesto sin mostrar temor ni reserva al respecto.

Y deciden contactarlo ya que parece ser la persona idónea.

Cuando ella le consulta a Terence por qué ha aceptado ser parte de su nueva táctica, su respuesta la deja muy satisfecha.

—Ya es tiempo que haga lo que es correcto.

 _(Del todo)_

Entra en su vida y en su rutina.

Son conscientes de que si desbaratar esta mafia es lo quieren logran, deben atacar a la organización desde su mismo núcleo y, por ello, necesitan de un infiltrado para tener la información de primera mano.

Terence se pinta perfecto para el papel. No lleva mucho tiempo en el país, por lo cual no lo relacionan con nadie en particular, ni es tampoco un completo desconocido, 'Gracias a la popularidad de la que gozaba durante su época estudiantil. Cuenta con el equilibrio perfecto.

Sacan provecho de la gran capacidad que tiene Terence para mostrarse accesible y confiable, eligen siempre a la persona cuyo perfil muestra no ser muy discreto y que, al entrar en confianza, logre que le revelen información. Y es que no importa que haya habido una guerra de por medio, los perjuicios siguen latentes, así que utilizan eso a su favor y Terence usa como carta de presentación el haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin, algo que relacionan con cierta astucia y ambición que, si bien es cierto posee, no lo definen.

Es así como llega a hacer contacto de manera directa con aquellos que manejan las apuestas y se infiltra con la excusa de que desea servirles como uno de los tantos hombres, cuya apariencia no levanta sospechas pero que puede a la perfección manejar las circunstancias de juego de sus compañeros ya sea mediante la intimidación, o en caso de que sea necesario, hechizarles.

Muestra la misma habilidad para conseguir que uno a uno los afectados le cuenten los incidentes de los cuales han sido víctimas, logrando, al fin, convencerlos de que deben de testificar, más allá del temor que puedan sentir.

Entre este teje y maneje es que logran descubrir que la mafia de apuestas no se maneja de manera externa como en un principio creyeron, sino desde los propios equipos, encontrándose involucrados jugadores de renombre como Aidan Lynch y Gwenog Jones, entrenadores que están retirados y algunos que siguen activos en la liga e incluso el subsecretario del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Con el pasar de las investigaciones y, gracias a muchas noches en vela que Seamus y ella pasan analizando toda la evidencia que han logrado recolectar gracias a Terence, llegan a descubrir al autor intelectual de toda esta maraña delictiva, quien no resulta ser otro que Ludo Bagman, con antecedes por estafa y extorsión.

Es él quien, con la ayuda de su hermano Otto y sus demás compinches, se han dedicado a perjudicar los juegos, ya sea intimidando a los jugadores más jóvenes con arruinar sus carreras gracias a sus influencias o hechizarles, si eso no bastaba, para que hicieran lo que ellos querían.

Y por más que Bagman culpa a la ludopatía compulsiva que padece para evitar ser encarcelado, una táctica que le había funcionado en el mundial de Quidditch del noventa y cuatro, esta vez no lo consigue y todos son llevados a comparecer ante el Wisengamot.

Son declarados culpables y reciben una sentencia acorde a sus delitos.

Tanto esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Además de la satisfacción personal que sienten, Seamus y ella son felicitados por todo el mundo dentro del Departamento, comenzando por el jefe, que halaga su habilidad de buenos estrategas, son reconocidos por sus compañeros y las felicitaciones, los halagos y palmaditas en la espalda les llueven por el caso resuelto.

Todo ello no se compara con el cumplido de Terence, cuando se encuentra con él camino a Flourish and Blotts.

—El éxito te luce genial, Bulstrode.

Nada le borra la sonrisa por el resto del día

 _(Y no)_

La vida le ha hecho una jugarreta.

Se encuentra sentada en una de las gradas del estadio, viendo el juego de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle contra las Arpias de Holyhead. Todo marcha con total normalidad y es un verdadero placer ver volar a Terence en el campo. Lo es aún más verlo atrapar la snitch, dándole así la victoria a su equipo.

Tratar con él a diario logra que ella vuelva a sentir aquella atracción con la misma intensidad que en su época escolar, algo que creía ya haber superado. Se siente como una broma cósmica, pero no lo es realmente.

No es la chica de quince años que decidió quedarse en su sala común en lugar de ir al baile, no es la misma chica a la que Daphne animaba a arreglarse para las salidas a Hogsmade y, definitivamente, ya no es la chica a la que Pansy convencía de que alguien como Terence jamás se fijaría en ella.

La Millicent que le devuelve su reflejo es una mujer mucho más segura de sí misma. Conoce el sabor del éxito, es muy capaz de afrontar cualquier reto y se siente simplemente valiosa de por sí.

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo Milli?

 _Fin_

 _Notas de Autor (o pura verborrea)_

 _Voy a ser breve (o a intentarlo)_

 _Lo de Terence, jugador de Quidditch figura en la wiki y me pinto perfecto y Millicent auror pues en lo leí en algún fic y me gustó mucho la idea. Just deal with it._

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta es una historia contada a grandes rasgos porque no soy buena contando algo con tonos románticos. Le he dado mi mejor tiro_

 _Ojala y les haya gustado al menos un poquito :)_

 _Las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas_


End file.
